The primary objective of this project is to support the advanced development of candidate products which consist of a vaccine component in combination with a technology component (a dry formulation technology) to increase stability and minimize cold chain or preservative requirements for use in post-event settings following the intentional release of or in response to naturally occurring outbreaks of infectious diseases caused by NIAID Category A, B, and C Priority Pathogens.